simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Reportagem da CNN questiona se "OS SIMPSONS" já chegou ao seu limite.
SIMPSONS já deu o que tinha que dar? O site da CNN publicou uma Reportagem que questiona se após 20 anos a série OS SIMPSONS já chegou ao seu limite. Na reportagem com o título “Is it time for ‘The Simpsons’ to ‘g’oh’?”, há uma longa discussão cheia de prós e contras sobre a série, que comemora seu 20º aniversário nesta quinta-feira. “O grande inimigo da série é ela própria”, diz a reportagem. Para muitos fãs, os dias de glória estão no passado e vários já se recusam a assistir aos novos episódios. Outros admitem que o desenho continua engraçado, mas confessam certo desapontamento pela falta de boas sacadas que consagraram o show. Desde sua criação, já foram 442 episódios produzidos e exibidos em todo o mundo - haja assunto e criatividade! A reportagem aponta ainda que muitos fãs que abandonaram Simpsons elegeram Family Guy como a nova queridinha do segmento. A verdade é que "os Simpsons" mesmo tendo decaido muito comparado aos episódios clássicos, continua muito melhor do que a maioria das series de TV da atualidade! Leia a Seguir a "tradução" da reportagem completa feita pela CNN e veja um gráfico muito interessante com as influências e influenciados pelos Simpsons. Reportagem completa, tradução automática left|450px (CNN) - Acontece nesta quinta-feira os 20 anos de "Os Simpsons", o maior inimigo "pode estar em si". Para muitos fãs - especialmente hard-core seguidores nos moldes do show sneering Comic Book Guy - os dias de glória há muito passado. Alguns se recusam a prestar atenção a mais, outros admitem que ainda acham engraçado, mas está decepcionado do show não se curvar para fora no topo de seu jogo. Jacob Burch, um administrador dos "Simpsons" site NoHomers.net, é um desses fãs. Os personagens têm obtido apartamento, diz Burch - que, aos 23 anos, foi praticamente assistindo o show toda a sua vida - e é mais provável que vá para risos baratos hoje em dia. "Parece menos coesa, mais tentar fazer com que as piadas de lá, em vez de fazer uma história e deixar que as piadas de sair dessa", diz ele, acrescentando: "Eu só acho que há tanta coisa que você pode fazer a caracteres. " No site, Burch agora se concentra na história do programa, deixando os fãs mais apaixonados moderar os bate-papos sobre o episódio atual. John Ortved, autor de uma nova história oral do show, "The Simpsons: An Uncensored, História Unauthorized" (Faber and Faber), concorda. "É claramente não tão bom", diz ele. "Acho que as únicas pessoas que pensam que é bom - ou tão bom quanto ele era - são produtor Al Jean e co-criador Matt Groening." Ortved faz o caso que, apesar de novos escritores e personagens, o show tem caído fora do toque e obtido mais covarde, jogando para estrelas de convidado e cross-promover outras mostras Fox. "O que foi descrito para mim é ... Al Jean só não recebe-lo", diz ele. " "Os jovens, os escritores do quadril são ou recebendo suas piadas aniquilado por Al Jean e sua espécie de homens, sim, ou que tenha parado de escrevê-las porque eles sabem que está indo para obter reescrito qualquer maneira." Apesar de não abordar diretamente as reclamações, Groening e Jean ter dito que "Os Simpsons", cujo 20 º aniversário especial está prevista para janeiro, não vai a lugar nenhum. Em fevereiro, Groening disse à CNN que ele "ficaria surpreso se nós fechar-se em breve. ... O show é muito divertido de fazer." E Jean, que reconheceu a crítica, em entrevistas, disse que acredita que o show ainda é potente. (Nem estava disponível para entrevistas para esta peça.) A maioria dos observadores concorda o show, desceu de seu apogeu, definida pelos fãs como uma duração de aproximadamente três por oito temporadas. Mas então, esses episódios definir um bar extremamente alta. Sidebar: Os Simpsons "árvore de comédia" Na década de 1990, "The Simpsons" foi um dos mais inventivos mostra sempre de transmissão, tendo em alta e baixa cultura, com igualdade de abandono, tornando-se enraizado na cultura em geral. Foi revolucionário, no mínimo, ele ajudou a Fox um grande jogador do campeonato. Hoje, com seus 442 episódios de aeração em todo o mundo, é "como a Disney de novo ... é icônico", diz Chuck Coletta, um instrutor da cultura pop em Bowling Green State University. (Na verdade, é icônico suficiente para ter um passeio na Disney concorrente Universal Studios Hollywood.) Colegas e alguns fãs estão por trás Groening e Jean. Seth MacFarlane, cujo "Family Guy" tornou-se, para alguns, o querido "Os Simpsons" era uma vez, Ortved disse que "é ainda mais engraçado do que qualquer programa de ação ao vivo que na televisão agora. ... 'Os Simpsons' tenha sofrido mais do que 'South Park'. " " E John O'Leary, um professor da universidade de Villanova da cultura pop que ensinou "Os Simpsons" em seus cursos, diz, "eu ainda apreciar o show. ... Eu ainda ligá-la e rir." Entretenimento está cheio de histórias sobre "Jumping the shark", como o mergulho em queda passou a ser conhecido. Fãs de Rock 'n' roll que zombaram dos últimos 25 anos ou mais de álbuns dos Rolling Stones; carreira de Orson Welles é visto como uma definição de caso (embora se o declínio começou após "Citizen Kane", "Touch of Evil" ou "F para Fake "é constantemente debatido). Na televisão - tendo em conta os componentes concorrentes da criatividade artística, votos de sucesso e rentabilidade - escolher a hora certa de dizer "basta" é um desafio. Alguns espetáculos lidaram com a transição graciosamente. "The Sopranos" foi elogiado por sair fortemente (embora, os críticos gripe, que não era tão bom como foi nos primeiros dias), assim como suas "The Bob Newhart Show" e "The Mary Tyler Moore Show". Alguns dos mais elogiados shows britânica - "Fawlty Towers" e "The Office" - tinha deliberadamente curto e nunca diminuiu. Mas a esse calendário, é rara, se forem bem sucedidas com os telespectadores, programas de TV tendem a deambular muito tempo - e então tudo vacila ao mesmo tempo. No momento em que foi cancelada em 1975, "Gunsmoke" - que "Os Simpsons" ultrapassou recentemente na longevidade - foi um fac-símile creaky da vibrante, pensativo Western televisão que dominou nos anos 50 atrasados, diz O'Leary. "Tornou-se sobre as estrelas de convidado", diz ele. (Alguns fizeram a mesma afirmação sobre "Os Simpsons".) "Os Simpsons" tem um poço profundo para extrair, mantém Coletta. Em Springfield, idades ninguém e há sempre alguém - Mrs. Krabappel, Groundskeeper Willy - ou uma nova tendência de fazer uma história sobre. Outros shows, ele observa, funcionar fora do vapor, porque os atores mais velhos ou sair. (Nos últimos anos, é claro, alguns live-action shows, como "Law & Order" e "ER" beneficiaram de negócios elenco.) E enquanto um programa é atrair os telespectadores, ela tende a ficar no ar - especialmente nos dias de hoje quando a audiência global de transmissão de TV caiu. A "Erosão audiência Os Simpsons" não está imune, mas ele ainda bate sua competição no domingo à noite e faz bem com os adultos desejável, o 18-49 demográfico. Também continua a ser uma mina de ouro. Ortved estima o show arrecadou US $ 3 bilhões em seu funcionamento, graças ao syndication mundial e seu império de base ampla de merchandising. Manter o show é a chave para a riqueza, diz Michael Stone, CEO e presidente do licenciamento e marketing do Grupo Pé de Feijão. "Como um veículo licenciamento, o show vale a pena ter", diz ele. "Sem o show, eu acho que o imóvel está em sério declínio." Mesmo que "Star Wars" desapareceu sem os filmes nos cinemas, ressalta. Economia Hollywood argumentam também para manter o programa no ar. Como produtor Bill Lawrence, que concordou em trazer "Scrubs" volta nesta temporada, disse ao The New York Times, "Nesse cenário econômico, se você tem a chance de continuar um projeto, você não apenas dizer: 'Não é grande coisa. Eu vou trabalhar em outro lugar." O'Leary, que estudou na UCLA, dizem seus amigos no negócio estão esforçando-se para o emprego, um salário certo, como "Os Simpsons" é atraente, apesar das preocupações de qualidade. Além disso, "Os Simpsons" continua a atrair novos públicos. O show foi transmitido em mais de 90 países e ainda, recursos em geral: Jovens apreciar as cores brilhantes e ritmo maníaco; espectadores mais velhos receber piadas sobre "The Jazz Singer" e consolidação da mídia. Muitos de O'Leary e os estudantes Coletta não eram ainda vivos quando o programa entrou no ar - e, mesmo como adultos, não obter todas as piadas. "Algumas das estrelas de convidado em primeiros episódios - é quase como assistir um episódio de Bugs Bunny, quando Greta Garbo aparece", Coletta diz, notando que muitos de seus alunos que não conseguem entender o significado da aparência Elizabeth Taylor no quarto temporada. Ele vê o desejo de bater "Os Simpsons" (enquanto esperava para um retorno), como "natureza humana" - mas não há como negar o impacto do programa. "Você vê isso com shows - 'Lost' é o maior espectáculo do mundo, depois em 'Lost' cheira agora, então 'Lost' fez um comeback. Acabamos de fazer mais e mais e mais uma vez," , diz ele. "Mas acho que a grande coisa sobre 'Os Simpsons' é isso, eu estou ensinando a uma classe que está cheia de calouros agora, e eles não conhecem um mundo sem 'Os Simpsons'." É parte da vida ". Observando que ainda é capaz de brilho, ele diz que pretende mostrar o bem - mesmo que ele não consegue esconder sua decepção. "É ainda, tenho certeza, melhor do que a média da série de TV", diz ele."Se ainda é rentável e as pessoas ainda estão se divertindo, eu não vejo por que não poder continuar, porque cada agora e então haverá que um episódio que tem uma mente nova ou uma grande idéia ou um grande personagem novo. " Mesmo com tudo o que ele aprendeu sobre o show - suas calúnias, as decepções, o seu tornar a coisa uma vez zombou - ele não pode ajudar, mas admiro-o. Mesmo hoje em dia. "Eu ainda amo o show", diz ele. By Todd Leopold , CNN Por Todd Leopold CNN December 14, 2009 5:40 p.m. EST Categoria:Notícias Categoria:Noticias velhas